Fire Emlem Awakening: Sonic Awakening
by SuperSonic64
Summary: When Eggman sees a world in grave danger, Sonic Is called and enters the world for a more dangerous world. My first Fanfiction Ever. Spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening, so there's a story, if you don't wanna get spoiled.
1. Introduction to the Blue Blur

_**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. which is this story you are currently reading, hope you enjoy.**_

Sonic's POV

I was running as fast as i can go, running to foil eggman's latest evil plan. i jumped over some gaps, ands boosted into some usual Eggman's robots in Colossal Badlands when suddenly a bad windstorm started just like that, i quickly ran towards Fissure Plains towards his newest and usual Standing out base located in Sandy Forest, then there was a sudden boom and shadow appeared from a chaos control. "This is the only time i'm happy to see you." shadow said. i stopped. "Hey, Shads, what's up" i said." "shut up, Faker." Shadow said. "Eggman is up to something more dangerous this time." "and i don't want to lose the only living thing that amuses me greatly." Shadow smirked, then quickly saddened. "but it is not the usual, he only wants to test something with you, but he may up to be onto something, he even disabled every security except the cameras." he said. "wow, it's almost like he really wants me to come to his birthday party". i joked. "yeah, just don't get cocky" said a smirking Shadow. "yeah, yeah, i'll be there." i said, running off. "just don't die." Shadow said in his usual voice as he chaos controlled away with the fourth emerald he took so long to find. I ran through Corpse Citadel, Royal Lake Yard, Midnight Forest, Ash light Sea, Dragon Casino, Crisp Mountain, and Rainy Hill, then Sunset Desert, then Colossal Badlands. then I went inside of his base. "Ho ho ho, just in time, old friend." a familiar voice said. "Hello, Eggman, I heard there was something you want to show and tell me about something." I said. "Ah, yes, just come to the usual room." He said in a serious, but friendliest voice. I ran into the room and saw a door like portal with Eggman was working on. "well, I was adjusting something that was supposed to be Evil when I adjusted it just right. I saw a Bad scene, one of destruction, fire, and havoc and chaos, even though it's not our battle, But I want you to go there and so something about it." He said seriously. "Wait. you mean like go into someone else's battle, and finish it for them?" I said curiously. "Maybe, but I meant to go help them out." He Said. "Ah, well... even though I did that before... guess it wouldn't matter then" I said. "I can help you make you more like the civilians, and help you in any way possible before you leave, but the most dangerous part will be the travel to that world and back." Eggman stated. "If you really Insist. and you sound like it really needs my help." I said. "what would happen if I brought a Dragon of pure destruction and death here?" he asked. "well. then I'll go." I said.

_**Question: What did Eggman see in his portal door thing?**_

_**it when i have the time. so chao**_

_**~SuperSonic64**_

_**Sorry if it was short i"ll update later.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Knight of the Wind is here

_**Me: Hello everyone, this is a new chapter of my first fanfiction. which is this story you are currently reading, hope you enjoy. And Sonic is Sega material and Fire Emblem is Nintendo material.**_

_**Chapter 2: The fate of time**_

_**normal Pov**_

(Song: Crisis City Sonic Generations Act 2)

The Children alongside Lucina fought Alongside each other against the Risen

. "There's A lot more than the previous battle, we'll never make it!" said Severa. "I know, but we still have faith" said lucina.

(Song: Knight of the wind Sonic &amp; the black knight)

then a portal appeared out of the sky and it was a man that looked like a hero class with darker blue, blue and gold instead of silver and has a myth like sword, with blue spiky hair and green eyes and red shoes with a white stripe with a golden buckle on both shoes, but he fell on his face and attracted risen into his direction as he got up and dusted the dirt off himself.

then a risen attacked and the newcomer easily dodged that strike that had a 99% chance of attack and he jumped into the air and did a spin blade like move except faster and more accurate and killed a lot more risen.

"He dodged that hit like it wasn't supposed to hit him" said a surprised Cynthia as the "newcomer" killed at least 50 risen without a single scratch.

then the so called "newcomer" went to the children. "So, you called those a "threat", they're much easier than the things I fought when I was 10." He said.

"Wait... isn't that really dangerous?" Said a confused Severa. "would you rather do nothing against a army of armor like lifeless suit of armor that fight back, or do nothing than to watch in fear?" the newcomer said.

"First your name, then why you helped us." said a serious Severa. "Okay then, The name is Sonic the, uh, Sonic... just Sonic, and that's what I do for a living besides saving the world a couple 25 years, but this time, I can't do a thing except that fact is the lower their numbers." Sonic Said.

Then a girl in a tactician robe came and said "Guys, The portal's ready!"

"What took so long?" said severa.

"Defending the portal from risen... and who's the new guy?" said Morgan.

"My name is sonic and I'm a outworlder. or whatever..." said sonic

"We have to hurry now or it'll take another 1,000 years to charge." Said a worried Morgan

"Then, Let's Go then. Full Speed ahead!"

(Song: Into the wind Sonic )

Everyone was running to the portal, but sonic was just walking without a care.

"What are you waiting for, your the one who suggested we run?" said Severa as she ran by Sonic.

then sonic started to speed walk and ran besides Severa "Just enjoying the pace for once is all... besides, this looks a little like one of my worst places to be..." Sonic said as he speed walked by Severa and almost everyone else as Lucina, Morgan, Laurent, Kjelle, Nah and Gerome Went in the portal.

"Guys, the portal is getting smaller!" Exclaimed Owain as the portal shrunk in size.

then Owain, Cynthia, Severa, Yarne, Severa, and then last sonic ran in as the portal completely closed.

_**QoTD: what colored armor was sonic wearing?**_

_**Me: Hope you liked this chapter**_

_**Shadow: Am I going to be in this story?**_

_**Me: yeah, most likely chapter 4 or 5**_

_**Shadow: i'll better be in this story or i'll kill you.**_

_**Me: like you said about 50 others**_

_**Shadow: *coughs* alright then...**_

_**Me: Later then... *Walks away for now***_


	3. Chapter 3 Forest of Choas

_**Me: Hello everyone, this is a new chapter of my first fanfiction. which is this story you are currently reading, hope you enjoy. And Sonic is Sega material and Fire Emblem is Nintendo material.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Forest of Destruction**_

Normal Pov

_**Meanwhile in the past...**_

**_(Sonic Unleashed: Night Time Battle)_**

Chrom was fending of some zombie like creatures while defending his sister. Then a risen got to Lisa and was about to strike with it's Axe... "Awwwwww... come on, attacking a Defenseless person? That's so low, but it wouldn't been so low if that's where you came..." Said a unframilar voice as a unframilar person blocked the zombie's Axe with his sword. "Man... These things are stronger than they look... Must have underestimated them..." He said. Then A women who looked like the hero King, Marth finished off the zombie like creature that the one man was blocking against. "Thanks... I thought I would have a bald spot..." The Man said. "And they're not as good as the worst either..." She said while with his joke. "Anyways... There's still more to defeat..." He continued. "Yeah, it would take a smaller amount of time atleast." She said.

"Are you Alright Mi'lord?" Fredrick said as the Great Knight asked. "Chrom, you all right?" Asked the Tactican. "I am, and so is Lissa" Chrom Explained as he turned to the masked woman. "I am forever grateful from your help." Chrom said to the masked woman. "what's your name?" Chrom Asked. "My name is Marth." She said Coldly.

"After the Hero King?" Chrom asked curiously as he turned to the other man. "And yours?" Chrom asked. "Sonic." Said the man. Then More Risen Appeared. "Well... Got more, gotta move." Sonic said as he grabbed lucina's Arm to fight the other half."

"Guess there's more for us, I guess" Chrom said with anxiety.

_**QoTD: How would you rate the story so far?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ylisse?

Me: Hello everyone, sorry for a very long time without updating I had no inspiration during the time, I had no idea what I was doing and overall, Basically, I know you guys might want another chapter, and I know you might be thinki-

Shadow: if I'm not in this chapter I swear to god i'l-

Me: seriously? I said you'll be in this or the next one... So just calm down a little and fight sonic or whoever at the moment or do whatever you do between time...

Shadow: *sigh* Fine... When I read this chapter or not... You know... *choas controls out*

Me: *sighs* well... Time for this chapter and sorry if I didn't do the last one quite right... And since I needed to play the game again and accidently skipped that chapter... And skipped the action I think... And I read a guide to help boggle my memory... Anyways, off to the Fanfic, AWAY!

Sonic's POV

"This place looks so peaceful" I said as we walked into Ylisse, trying to forget the "future" I was in moments ago. "But Plegian briglanders are crossing the borders..." Chrom said. "I see, nothing unusual about a war waging neighbor there..." I said somewhat seriously.

"The Exalt is here!" Said a Old man.

"The Exalt?" I asked. "Yeah, long ago the dragoness Godess Naga sided with him and took the Fell dragon grima down..." Chrom said with a smile. "Since Plegia is at the border, they need her... She has a calming presence" He continued. "She must be a good Lady then..." The tactician Named Robin said. "And she's also a good sister" Lissa added. "I'm sure she is.." Robin said "Wait, shouldn't that make you...?" Robin and Sonic questioned in sync. "Prince and Princess?" Chrom said, awnsering and adding on. "I thought you said you were Shepards" asked Robin. "In a way, we have a lot of sheep..." Chrom said. "Now I get it..." Sonic said with a smile... "Get what?" Robin asked sonic. "The 'briglanders' call their victims sheep, and I'm guessing it's a thing now..." Sonic said proudly. "I guess you can say that..." Chrom said.

Meanwhile in mobius

"So, you made his armour with a tracking device that scans his surroundings and even the time just incase..." Said a certain hedgehog curiously, watching the monitors.

"Yeah, just incase he does something stupid, I could edit his current location and time for the machine to send you... But first you need to kinda... You kinda see how sonic is now from what you remember..." Eggman said. "Hmm... Maybe I will... But make sure the coordinates to the other or another continent just incase... If it's a war, then one like this could become almost worldwide, and I would be there to stop him... But I'll need a helmet with a communication that doesn't stop no matter what just incase me and my allies there need backup... So I think Rouge or Omega will be enough..." Said shadow.

"Alright, but it might hurt..." The doctor said.

Shadow then nodded.

Me: so, I think that's a record...

Sonic: that's still not as good as the first two...

Me: That was my first fanfic AND my first Update for it...

Shadow: For once, I agree with faker...

Me: I know, but I start highschool for day 2 tomorrow...

Sonic and Shadow: HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO UPDATE?

Me: I don't know, actually...


	5. Chapter 5: Stuff and stuff so Yeah

Me: sorry for the very long update...

Sonic: how long were you?

Shadow: it's been around 3 years... This have better be good.

Me: yeah... Sorry, I was planning to update a long time ago, but I lost motivation to continue...

Sonic: oh...

Shadow: so, you were also thinking about giving this story to another author, right?

Me: Yeah... But it wouldn't be as what I wanted it to be...

Shadow: so? We'll still be able to do stuff in the story.

Me: But still... Let's just get into the story... And I do not own Sonic or Fire Emblem, Nintendo and Sega does.

(Song: Tropical Resort (Sonic Colors/Act 1) )

NORMAL POV

Lissa walks into a room with Sonic and Robin following. "Here we are, the Shepards' Garrison. Make your self right at home." She says. "This looks like a comfortable place." Sonic said while looking around. Then a fancy young woman runs to Lissa and says "Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles." "Oh hey Maribelle. Lissa said. "Oh, hey yourself! I've Sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting about you!" The now identified fancy lady said. "Aw, you worry too much, I could handle a battle or two!... Although I could do without the bugs and bear sauce..." Lissa says.

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time without ol' Teach and his trusty Axe!" A Man who looked like a fighter class said. "Oh, so your "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" She then giggles before continuing. "And I thought people were born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa Asks. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! Hey, was that a insult?" Vaike asks abit furiously. "I hope not." Sonic says. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A brown greyish Haired Pegasus knight in pink asks. "Poor Sumia, She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training... She might have earned fewer bruises training Blindfolded." Maribelle says with concern.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa says cheerfully. "So, who are the strangers?" Vaike asks. "No one's stranger than you Vaike... But they just joined yesterday... But let me interduce Robin and Sonic... Chrom made Robin our Tactican, and Sonic..."

Meanwhile in Möbius

(Song: Metropolis Zone Act (Sonic 2)/ Sky Sanctuary Act 1 (Sonic Generations)

Shadow was standing in the machine. "Are we ready Doctor?" Shadow asked as Eggman was getting ready. "Almost, I just comtacted Omega, and I'll be making Preparations for the destination... The only thing that says on sonic's screen says Time Back." Eggman Explained. "Did he use Choas Control? That's the only way to go back in time without interfereing with time and logic." Shadow said a bit confused. "Well, I don't know how... But I might have to make the machine also a time Machine... But as long as your with sonic, you don't have to worry of how to get back... But if you can't find him... I have a solution, but it may take a long time to make. But since I'm a genius, it'll be a smaller amount of time, but it'll still take three ours or so due to it being a pendant like... So just come out for now, and wait for your friends and explain the situation to them, I haven't told them everything, because, Omega still doesn't trust me, and Rouge will think I'm lying." Eggman said as he stops what he's doing and goes to his design place as Shadow steps out of the machine.

(Chapter done)

Me: sorry this took some time, like I said earlier, I wasn't as motivated so I forgot, so when I decided to I was playing Pokemon Super mystery dungeon instead, then got and still playing Project X Zone, and got Fire Emblem Fates... So yeah...

Sonic: I heard about that game, wasn't Chrom in that game?

Shadow: So, He's in a game that's with Sega, and doesn't Atleast have you in it?

Sonic: Yeah, but it's for a good reason.

Me: Anyways, sorry if this took a very long time for Update... I was Busy with school and stuff... And I'm also waiting for Reviews... Because I just can't Update when someone is in the middle of reading the current one... They might still be on the first when this came out, and when they get to the bottom of the next chapter, They'll find 3 or 5 more chapters and they only remember this story only having 3 chapters... So... Yeah... See you guys next time then. And I needed to use the Script chapter to help me... Since I didn't do what I want to do this time.


End file.
